Arkosh Levaslier
Arkosh Levaslier is the father of Arkdoc Levaslier and 109th warlord of Hemrage City. He is also a close friend of Reginald Ulfriind and son of Arkadus Levaslier. He watches over the slimes at the slime camp. While his body is made of blue slime, his left arm is entirely Corrupted; however, he keeps it locked and hidden away behind metal armor. Personality Arkosh is a caring, confident, and selfless leader to the slimes at his slime camp. He provides help to whoever, whenever; justifying his actions for the greater good. Abilities Although Arkosh's weapons of choice are his Materium sword and dagger because it pairs particularly well to his high speed and reflexes, he is also well versed in the art of the Greatsword. During battlefield scenarios, Arkosh opts to use a greatsword instead as it gives him the extended reach and control needed to dominate. His training with the greatsword goes back to watching his father use Windshear when he was just a little boy. His left arm is sealed by Ferronium plated armor, effectively acting as Arkosh's shield. The rest of his body is armored in gambison while his legs are covered in steel greaves. This gives him a modest defense against cuts and abrasions whilst also maintaining his signature mobility. Arkosh's Ender Arm has the ability to shapeshift into various shapes and to be used as a weapon or shield. He most frequently uses his Ender Arm to grapple onto objects and pull himself great distances. Often, he combines Windshear into this by swinging the sword and letting the weight spin him into an attack. He is also the first known user of the Eyes of Ender. Warlord Journey Arkosh became the 109th Warlord of Hemrage by defeating Arthur Athelstan in 40ND during The 40th Warlord Invitational. He would dominate as Warlord for 20 years both in competition and on the battlefield; bringing record-high success rates and record-low death rates. His reign was heavily scrutinized as many believed that a Slime and a Levaslier should not be worthy of holding the Warlord title, regardless of what they have done for the country. In 60ND, Arkosh was dethroned by Cheif Rahyton. After being dethroned, he would not attempt to regain his title back but instead retired to training the Hemrage knights instead. Arkosh maintained his high ranking Hemrage Knight status even without the Warlord title and was called upon to run special operations when the Hemrage Elite Team was unavailable. The Assault on Direshield During The Assault on Direshield, Arkosh was sent by Ulfriind to retake Direshield from Sacrasahran control. Although he initially tried to sneak into the fortress and assassinate General Jaban, he was detected and forced to fight. During his confrontation with Khazzan, he was disarmed and knocked down, giving him no option but to use his Ender arm to save his own life. He ultimately penetrated into Direshield Fortress and successfully assassinated Jaban after Sacrasahran knights brought him to Jaban directly. The Beginning of The End After the Assault on Direshield, Ulfriind has granted permission for Arkosh and the Slimes to settle at Direshield. Arkosh prepares the slimes to move but is interrupted by the Cyclops. Trivia * Arkosh's design was derived from turning Arkdoc's skin blue and superimposing Cheif's helmet and beard on. ** The beard was mistaken by Harry as a cape, and thus it stood. ** Arkosh's character was only created AFTER the design was made.